Not All Love Comes Bottled in a Potion
by Miss.Marked
Summary: She doesn't know when it started, but she did know that it had to end or he would lose his job and she would be expelled. They both knew the consequences if they were caught. Too bad they were both too far gone to care.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and never will.

Sorry I haven't updated Claws that Sink, I got busy then lost my train. If anyone would like to help me find my train I would greatly appreciate it. Lol

The night was quiet as any other night all throughout the castle, normal sounds of mice scurrying around and students sneaking to the kitchen for a midnight snack before going back to their dorms for some much-needed rest. If you were out walking around it would all seem as any other night, it seemed the quiet enveloped the whole school. However if you listened closely while walking through the dungeons you would know that that wasn't the case.

Soft moaning and the creaking of a wooden desk could just barely be heard if someone stood close enough to the door. No one ever would though, they knew it was a dangerous place at night, a place where snakes roam and feed.

Inside two figures could be seen taking part in an ancient dance. The dark-haired female sitting on the desk legs open facing the older male. Clothing covered the floor and empty space on the desk but neither seemed to notice as his thrusting into her smaller body continued. Moaning louder while gripping his long, strong, arms she pushes herself closer to him, matching his thrust.

"More. Oh God more. Please" the words were hissed out between moans and he happily obliged. Slamming himself further while sliding her further off the table and into his chest. Feeling the familiar tightening feeling, they both knew they were close to coming, oh how they loved that feeling. After being together for so long they both knew exactly what the other could take and loved to push the limits.

She knew that everyone feared him; she herself had once been in that group when she first transferred here at the young age of 16. But she also knew after her travels in the past not to judge someone based on the way that they acted, and most definitely not based on what others thought. So she had given him a chance, and what did that get her, detention for a month but now she looks back at it as a fond memory. No one knew what they did, what they were to one another no one could ever know but she didn't care in the least.

At the feel of a hand on the back of her neck and a particularly hard thrust she knew he could tell she was distracted.

"You seem distracted little imp, perhaps we should wait till I have your full attention." A small smile on his face as he speaks knowing she would not let him stop. True to his thoughts she wraps her hands around his waist and pulls him to her as she picks up the pace herself to get him to continue. Chuckling he continues in her efforts pushing them both to the edge and throwing them both into an orgasmic bliss. Both moaning each other's names as they came.

Resting his forehead on hers as they stare into each other's eyes. Both knowing that they should end it before they get caught and just be grateful for time they had with one another; but neither caring about the consequences at that moment.

He slowly breaks eye contact and pulls out of her gathering his clothes and putting himself back together. She takes his lead and starts to put her uniform back on after a quick spell to clean herself up. He smiles at her again as she stands in front of him now fully dressed and ready to go.

"Come I will walk you back to your dorm."

"No thank you, it's easier to sneak back up by myself." She answers while leaning up and kissing him softly again. He deepens the kiss and then slowly releases her, watching her walk up to the door. Opening the door quietly she looks back to him with a smile and a wink.

"Goodnight Professor." And with that she was gone, to go back upstairs to her tower and pretend that nothing ever happened. It was getting harder and harder to pretend though and she was starting to wonder if anyone was onto them.

Shaking her head letting her long dark hair wave about, probably not. She was a Gryffindor after all.

Please tell me what you think and feel free to vote on the poll on my page. I will update and publish as much as I can. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Remember I own nothing and please take my poll.

Enjoy!

"Kagome…..Kagome!"

"What? Yes, what do you need?" The dark-haired girl now known as Kagome answers as she snapped out of her musing.

Giggling Hermione looks across the breakfast table to the other girl. "What can have your attention so strongly on the first day of classes?"

"Yeah even Hermione isn't freaking out about class yet. Come on its your second year you can have some fun you know. We only have one more year left." Ron speaks with his mouth full, but after her transfer her during their fifth year she has stopped correcting him and just ignored it.

"Your right I just have a lot on my mind with everything going on over the summer, and the Ministry putting everything out as rumors. And bad mouthing Harry on top of that, just ridiculous. Where is Harry anyway?" looking around as she asked.

Just then the great hall doors swung open as Harry came in with a very agitated looking Professor Severus Snape behind him. He leads Harry to his seat and continues walking by not sparing the flustered Gryffindor another glance. Kagome just watched as the Professor walked past, no one noticing the way their eyes locked as he continued to the main table.

Turning Hermione looks at Harry, "What did you do to make Snape so angry?"

"Nothing I was walking back to the tower when I turned the corner he was just there. He seemed to be looking at something in one of the paintings, and get this he was smiling, not like his evil smirk but an actual smile."

"Really!? I didn't think he had emotions. I thought he was just always angry." Ron gets a thoughtful emotion across his face before he goes back to eating.

"Don't be silly Ronald everyone has emotions."

"Yea some people are just better at hiding them." Kagome says with a shrug. "What picture was he looking at anyway?"

Tilting his head trying to remember Harry answers, "The one with the moon and stars that changes with the moon cycle."

"It's the lunar phases Harry. But hey isn't that the same picture you stare at all the time Kagome?" Hermione now turns to look at her friend directly.

"Yes it is." Kagome smiles, "I love that picture it reminds me of the past."

"Well mate I think you should get a new favorite picture. Otherwise you and Snape see eye to eye on something and that's just creepy." Ron shudders at the thought of anyone being like the Slytherin professor.

Rolling her eyes Kagome goes back to quietly eating her food. All the while thinking of what the professor could be thinking of at her favorite picture. A few minutes later Hermione broke the silence that had come over the group.

"Kagome?" she questioned waiting for the other girl to look at her. "I was woken up early this morning to a sound and I saw you walking in the room. You weren't sneaking around were you? You know that if you get caught you would be in big trouble, Right."

Looking around nervously Kagome tried to think of a valid reason. "Well I was trying to not let anyone find out about it but." Looking at the group of friends that were now completely focused on her. She continues, "You see this summer my mother told me that I started … sleepwalking. Yea I just picked it up one day; my mom told me that it was something my father used to do when he was nervous about something. He even went so far as to get dressed and drive to work one day before he woke up. So all I remember is going to sleep than waking up in the common room in one of the chairs dressed fully in my uniform."

Her friends all looked at her and she thought for a moment that they wouldn't buy it. "That can be really dangerous you know, you could trip down the stairs or get caught wandering around by a professor. What do you have to be nervous about anyway?"

"I don't know I can't think of anything to make me nervous, I just haven't been sleeping well lately." Another lie just flowed right out.

"You should speak to Madam Pomfrey and see if she can give you anything for it. Oh look there she goes now."

"Your right Hermione I will go ask." Kagome says as she gets up and follows the older women out of the hall.

After explaining the situation Madam Pomfrey exclaims that she doesn't have anything to give her and that she should ask Professor Snape about it. Seeing the look on the girls face she tells her that he isn't all bad and being a professor he should try to help his students. Thanking the women Kagome turns around and goes back to her seat beside her friends.

"What did she say? Will she help you?" Hermione immediately starts drilling her for answers.

Shaking her head, "She said there is nothing she can do and that I should ask Professor Snape for a potion to help."

Snorting Harry and Ron both say, "Good luck with that."

"I will look for something in the library and see if I can't help you in some way. But until then we should head for class." Nodding all of them got up and followed the star student to their first class.

I hope you all liked it, you know what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again to all! For those of you who haven't *cough, cough* everyone *cough, cough* please go on my poll and tell me what else I should start working on. I will continue to try and update as much as posible so please don't get to mad if I go a week without.

Now the moment you've all been waiting for. Back to the story!

The first class of Ancient Runes went by relatively quickly and quietly, however the next class of Defense Against the Dark Arts things got a little more interesting. Snape had taken over the whole room, as could be seen by the candle light and the gruesome pictures lining the walls.

Being paired off to practice nonverbal charms the group paired as; Harry and Ron, and Hermione and Kagome. Everything was going well until Snape tried to show Ron how to properly cast a silent charm, which ended in embarrassment on Snape's part and Harry getting Saturday evening detention.

As the class ended all of the students were leaving when Snape called for Kagome to stay. Getting the "good luck" look from her friends she just waves them off with a roll of her eyes.

"You wanted to see me professor?" she waited to speak until everyone was gone, leaving her alone with the dark, angry, looking man.

Motioning for her to come closer to his desk, he takes his seat and begins moving parchments over into neat stacks. "Madam Pomfrey came to me this morning, she said you were having trouble sleeping and asked her for something to help." Looking up into Kagome's eyes, "Why didn't you tell me about your troubles? You know I can help you."

Feeling guilty Kagome is the first to break eye contact, "I didn't ask you because I'm not really having troubles." Seeing he wasn't following she continues, "Hermione saw me coming in last night, I told her I started sleepwalking over the summer and said that I haven't been sleeping well. She told me to ask Madam Pomfrey, so I did, but when Madam Pomfrey said to ask you I couldn't do it. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm fine I'm a big girl, you know this."

"It may be true that I know what a 'big girl' you are, but I still worry, no matter what past you come from." He stands slowly and moves to where she is placing a gentle hand on her face and gazing into her eyes.

Smiling she leans up and kisses him softly breaking the kiss slowly, "I thought we didn't care about each other's past. All we have to worry about is the here and now."

"Kagome." He whispers her name like it's the most valued of his hidden secrets. "It's the here and now that I'm worried about."

"Shhh," she smiles covering his lips with her finger, "Severus, right here and right now we don't have anything to worry about; no war, no demons, no Dark Lord. Right now it's just you and me, that's it, nothing more nothing less." And with that she leans up and kisses him again.

This time wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her fingers tangle in his hair. He leans down and deepens the kiss wrapping his hands at her waist, pulling her tightly to his frame. Causing her to moan at the closeness and starting the battle for dominance in her mouth. Pulling her gently to the edge of his desk he slides his hands down her body, to the back of her legs, lifting her to sit on the wooden object that they have used so often for this sole purpose.

Long legs come up to wrap around his waist, bringing him closer to her core. His hands make quick work of her uniform shirt and tie, ripping both away from her generously supple chest as he plants his kisses lower on her neck. Mewing and moaning for more she grips one hand in his hair while the other slides down his chest to his belt. Making quick work of his belt her hand slips leisurely into his trousers to find him hard and waiting. She slowly strokes him up and down as he slides his skilled hand up to her core.

Their lips lock in another battle for dominance as he removes her panties and moves his hips to take their place. He sets a quick pace for her to keep up with as he thrust up faster and faster into her core. Swallowing her moans, he brings his hands up to her chest to continue the torment on her body. Both moving faster to get what they desire, they fall over the edge in bliss. The orgasm wracking both their bodies as they pant to catch the breath they lost.

Running his hands through her hair, softly pulling at knots that formed during the previous activity, he leans down to capture her mouth with his again. Basking in the feelings of one another he smiles at her and starts going about making her look presentable again. Bending down to pick up her forgotten underwear, he looks up at her with a raised eyebrow, and holds them up for her to see.

Smiling she shrugs her shoulders, "What? Don't you like them?"

He looks down at the emerald-green and silver stripped article and couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face. "On the contrary, my house colors have never looked so utterly delicious before." Blushing she grabs the item and puts them on before sliding off his desk and continuing to right herself.

He reaches into one of the draws and pulls out a vial, handing it to her, "Take one drop before you go to sleep and you will get a restful night, any more than that and you will have nightmares. Understand."

Reaching up and grabbing the bottle, "Yes, Severus, I understand. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kagome, but please come to me next time you know I worry."

Leaning up and kissing him with a smile, "Yes Professor." With that she turns around to gather her things and head upstairs for lunch. No doubt the other Gryffindors were worried about her being gone so long. Turning as she reaches the door, "I will see you around Professor."

Neither of them noticing the pair of eyes watching the whole encounter with a shocked look on their face.

Ohhhhh... Cliffy. Well you know what to do.

Oh and feel free to guess who was watching we'll see who was right next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing and never will :(

Thank you for all the reviews you have made! :) that makes me happy!

But no one has taken my poll yet :( that makes me sad.

~~~Anyway... On with the story!~~~

***Last time***

Neither of them noticing the pair of eyes watching the whole encounter with a shocked look on their face.

***This time***

Walking back to the Great Hall was a quick task as Kagome opened the grand door and sat down with her friends. Looks of concern on their faces, they all bombard her with questions before she even has a chance to reach for her cup.

"So… What did he want to speak with you about?" Hermione asks while looking at her friend.

"Oh." as if completely forgetting why she was held back with Professor, "He just gave a potion. Turns out Madam Pomfrey knew I wouldn't ask him myself so she spoke to him before class." Shrugging her shoulders and looking at Harry, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Ron looks up from his food to the girls, "he has been like that since he came back in."

"Back in from where?" Kagome asks bringing her hand up to Harry's forehead as he stares blankly at his plate.

"Back in from trying to find you silly. We were worried about you, what took you so long anyway? Surely the potion isn't that hard to understand." Hermione looks at her curiously with her head tilted.

"Yea, your right it didn't take that long, but you know I don't like being in the dungeons by myself. I always get lost in the halls down there."

Ron laughs, "oh yea, I forgot you could get lost even if you had the marauders map and a guide." Hermione elbows him in the ribs sharply. "So what's got you so down mate? You see a Slytherin blood ritual while you were down there or something?"

"Or something," Harry says finally looking up at his friends holding each of their gazes but his eyes locked on Kagome's the longest. "I had a run in with Malfoy in the dungeons."

"What did he do? Are you okay"

"I'm fine. He just…" Harry stands, "Look your right I just don't feel well, I'm going upstairs to lay down. I'll see you guys later."

They all watch him leave wondering what has him so upset and what Draco could have shown him. The rest of the lunch went by relatively quiet before the students started heading to their next classes. The three walked slowly towards the new potions classroom where Professor Slughorn had set it up. Walking in the three started setting their stuff on their tables and waited for class to begin. Professor Slughorn started the class when the room went quite only to have the door open a minute later as Harry came walking in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Sir, but a friend of mine and I didn't know we could be in your class I'm afraid we don't have the supplies or book for this class." He states as Ron comes walking up with him.

"Nonsense Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter's friend," Slughorn says smiling, "there are extra books in the cabinet go and help yourself."

Other than the two boys fighting over a book, the rest of the class went by with little problems. When the class was finally over all of the students packed their things up and began leaving the classroom./

Kagome had stayed behind to speak with the Professor about other potions to help her sleep, as requested by Hermione, while the golden-trio left to go back to the common room. Fifteen minutes later she followed the halls to where her common room was. Walking along quietly while trying to remember the potion names that Professor Slughorn had given her, she didn't notice one of the empty classroom doors open until a hand reached out and grabbed her pulling her in.

"Ugh," looking around for who caught her, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Harry! Are you trying to freak me out and give me a heart attack?"

Harry just looks at her with no emotion, "How long?"

"How long what?" Kagome asked tilting her head.

"Don't play innocent. How long?"

"Harry I really don't understand what you're talking about."

Anger finally getting the best of him, he slaps his fist down on one of the desks making her jump slightly, "How long have you and Snape been shacking up?!" seeing her open her mouth to retort he stops her. "And don't even think about telling me you still don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you."

Looking away she sits down in one of the chairs. "What did you see exactly?"

"I saw everything. How could you do this? Better yet how could you do this with him? You know what he is, you know what he's like!" saying each sentence louder than the last with more anger flowing through the words.

"Your right I do know what he is and what he's like." Finally getting mad herself and standing up to be face to face with Harry, "I know more about him then you think. I see him the way you don't. He's human Harry, not some demon hell spawn you think he is."

"He's a death eater!"

"He's a man that made a mistake and has been trying to make it better every day he can!"

"Make it better how? By tormenting and sleeping with students, oh yea, that sounds loads like he's trying to make it better."

SLAP!

"Don't you dare talk about him like that when you won't even try to get to know him." Walking towards the door, "And if this is how you really feel don't even bother trying to speak to me again. Our friendship is over."

And with that she left him behind running up to the common room to relax by the fire and clear her hear of all things Harry.

So you know what to do! Review and tell me what you think.

I hope to hear from you soon and I will be updateing as soon as I can.

Take my poll! _ I want ya'lls opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Quick update!

Again just so we are clear. I. Own. Nothing. But I do hope you continue to enjoy my stories and tell me what you think.

Walking into the Gryffindor tower and slamming the portrait shut the whole tower went deathly quiet. Kagome walks in and gives death glares to anyone who dare make eye contact. Hermione looks up from her potions book and raises an eyebrow as Kagome takes the stairs to the girl's rooms.

"I wonder what's gotten into her." She says to Ron and Luna.

Snorting Ron replies, "She probably just had a run in with Malfoy like Harry earlier. She should be fine by dinner."

"That maybe so but she had anger coming off her in waves, I'm going to go check on her." Luna gets up and starts gathering her things.

"I'll join you." Hermione gets up and follows Luna.

Walking up the stairs they start to hear noises the closer they got to the door. Giving each other the "good luck" look Hermione knocks on the door then pushes it open. Walking in was like walking into a winter wonderland, only instead of snow it was feathers all over the floor and floating from the ceiling.

Hermione looks over the mess, "Kagome?" they both take slow steps to her bed, "Are you alright?" They walk to her bed in the corner of the room and pull back her curtains, looking in they hear her sniffle.

Sitting on the edge Hermione brushes her friend's hair away from her face. "Kagome, what happened?"

"Do you want us to take care of who did it? My father has some pixies he can send to us if you would like."

Giggling, Kagome faces her two friends, "I love you guys." Her smile starts to fall again and tears start to form in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't. No more crying until you tell us what happened."

"I can't tell you. That's one of the problems." Kagome states as she pulls her legs up to her chest.

"Well," Luna starts sitting on the other side of her, "if you can't tell us what happened maybe there's a way to say it without all the details."

Leaning forward, "Luna I don't think telling us half a story will make her feel any better."

"No it really does I did it with my father once it made me feel much better. Would you like to try Kagome? It's easy you just tell us the story but with none of the names or inside details. Like those muggle guess who games. I love those."

"Anyway, would you like to try that Kagome?"

Nodding her head Kagome starts to speak. "I'm in a relationship with someone I shouldn't be." Keeping her eyes on anything but her friends, "And one of my friends just found out. Now he hates me for it." tears running down her cheeks again.

Luna and Hermione just look at each other again. "Oh dear, well you will always have us and we are just happy that you found someone. Especially after the last boy you told us about, always cursing and talking badly to you, you don't deserve that."

"Yes and if you had stayed with him you would never have come here and met us."

"Your right, you both are I just feel so stuck right now."

"Maybe you should go talk to your boyfriend and tell him that your friend found out, and then you can both talk to your friend." Hermione smiles at her, "That's what I would do."

Jumping up and hugging them, "You both are so right! Thank you for understanding, the both of you. I'll tell you how it goes later! Thanks, bye!" and just like that she was gone, running down the stairs and out the portrait.

"Do you think we should tell her she only has half the uniform on?" Luna asks looking at Hermione.

"Too late now we wouldn't be able to catch her." Shrugging her shoulders and looking around the room, "Let's just get this mess cleaned up."

Thats it for now and you know what to do.

TTYL :)


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing but the tattoos on my body and the dirt under my boots.

Running down the halls not thinking twice about the looks the other students were giving her. Kagome ran all the way down to the dungeons before she slowed down to a walk, stopping when she hears voices around the corner between her and Professor Snape's classroom.

"I told you I wasn't lying Potter. Your prim and proper little Gryffindor girl isn't as innocent as you thought." Draco states while walking around Harry in a teasing way, "You know I'm kind of upset that I didn't think to try her out first but …"

Whatever he was about to say Harry cut him off, "Shut up you heartless git, don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Oh on a touchy subject are we. Let me guess you liked her and you thought you had a chance."

Seeing the fight about to breakout around the corner, Kagome was about to put a stop to it. When the door to the dungeon classroom opened and Professor Snape stormed out.

"Enough the both of you! Detention eight O'clock tonight and we will discuss this there, but for now both of you disappear and stop interrupting my class with you incisive yammering." With that he turned back around and slammed the doors to his classroom again.

Both boys look at each other for a moment before going their separate ways, Harry walking right past her like she wasn't even there. After that Kagome just sat there and waited for Professor Snape's class to end. Some ten, fifteen, minutes later she heard the door open again and the large group of third years leave. Making sure they were all gone she slowly made her way to the classroom doors. Pushing the door open and stepping inside his dimly lit classroom she felt the same rush she feels every other time she sees him.

"What have you seem to forgotten this time Mr. Creevey?" drawls Professor Snape without looking up from the papers he's grading.

Looking around Kagome just smiles, "I haven't forgotten anything Professor, but you do know how I feel about being called names that aren't mine." With that said she starts walking to his desk, stopping at the front row to lean against the table.

"What's wrong?" he asks genuinely looking concerned and taking in her appearance.

"Harry knows and apparently Draco was the one who told him. He saw us after class. I wanted to tell you then we can both talk to him together."

He gets the shocked look on his face before it goes away like it was never there, "We should end it then."

"What you can't be serious!"

"It's the only way to keep him from telling others."

"Or we could just speak to him and explain"

"Explain what, Kagome?" he says cutting her off, "That I'm having intimate relations with a student very much my junior, who I teach in class. How do you think that will go over?"

"I think if we try it can go over fine, besides I don't care about your age or what you have done in the past"

"You're not stupid Kagome, think about this the way he will."

"I am thinking Severus!" some anger slipping out, "It's you who doesn't seem to be thinking."

"We knew we would have to end this eventually, Kagome, why not just end it now before more people find out."

"Do you really have no feelings for this? No feelings for me?"

"It isn't about feelings right now Kagome, it's about right and wrong and with you as my student what we have been doing is wrong."

Slamming her hand on his desk she looks up into his eyes, "I don't give a bloody damn about right or wrong, Severus. I'm not willing to give you up that easily just because of someone else."

Looking at her with a sad expression, "It doesn't matter, Kagome, someone knows so it has to end. That's it, that's how it has to be."

"But Severus."

"No buts it has to end here. And next time you come to see me please be wearing the proper uniform, Miss Higurashi." He states in his monotone voice while looking at her crinkled and half unbuttoned uniform shirt and her skirt ripped from her previous temper tantrum.

She turns away to leave without him seeing her cry with a small sniffled reply of, "Yes Professor." as she slowly walks out of the room and back up to Gryffindor tower. Not caring the slightest as other students looked at her. With each step more sadness came, and for anyone who knows Kagome, with more sadness comes more anger.

By the time Kagome got up to the tower she finally stopped crying and just needed to hit something. Unfortunately for Harry he happened to be sitting with the others in the common room when she walked in. Seeing Harry did nothing for her except making her anger worse as she stormed up to him and he got up with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

SLAP!

"What the bloody hell was that for!" he exclaims as the entire room went still and silent as no one dared move or say a word.

SLAP! (This time across the other cheek so he's good and even :) )

"I hope your happy." she says with a glare, "He ended it so you must be so bloody fucking happy. It's done, it's over, and it's all your fault." she starts breaking down and crying again, "I hope you're bloody well happy. You won again just like always. Congratulations." And with that she turns and runs up the stair again, leaving the entire room to stare at Harry and the rumors to spread.

Yay two updates in one night!

You know what to do.

TTYL


	7. Chapter 7

I as always own nothing.

By the time dinner started everyone was talking about Kagome and Harry, it only got worse when she didn't show up at all.

"So what exactly did you do to her mate?" Ron asks between mouthfuls of food.

"You were the friend who hated her for the relationship she was in weren't you?"

Looking at Hermione he nods, "She told you about that?"

"Kind of, she said she couldn't tell us any names so we didn't push."

"Whoa. Who was she in a relationship with?" finally gaining Ron's attention, "I haven't seen her look twice at any boy here."

"I know I was surprised by that too, but I didn't want to pry everyone is entitled to their own private lives. I understand her need for secrecy."

"No Hermione, you don't understand her secrecy at all."

"What who was she dating? I'm confused."

"It doesn't even matter anymore it's already over."

"Wait. You're not even going to try and help her get him back?"

"No. Why would I do that? It wasn't right for them to be together in the first place."

As that was said the door to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Snape strides in looking angrier than usual. As he passes the golden trio he sends a long and hateful glare in Harry's direction before continuing to the Professor's table. Once seated no one noticed his gaze fall upon the Gryffindor table looking for that familiar face.

"Whoa mate, I don't know what you did to him but Snape looks bloody well pissed at you."

"Harry, I understand you're upset about them being together, but you have to try to help them."

"Why?! They shouldn't have even gotten together in the first place. It's not my fault they got caught, they were just lucky that I caught them before anyone else."

"What exactly did you catch them doin, mate?"

"That doesn't matter Ronald, what does matter is that Harry ended it when it was obvious that Kagome wasn't ready for it to be over. You remember when I was with Victor right?" pausing to look at both boys in the eyes as they nod, "you both wanted me to end it but I wasn't ready."

"Yea but then you did end it."

"Yes but that was after it made a big hole in our friendship and I figured out while he was cute and all I really didn't want to be with him all that badly."

"Gross."

"Okay I get that but how is that the same with Kagome?"

"You didn't give her the choice about ending her relationship and in doing that you completely destroyed your friendship with her."

"I'm sure she'll come around and know it was for the best."

"But what if she doesn't, what if it was more than just some little fling and she actually has feelings for him?"

"That's not possible. He's him!"

"It doesn't matter who he is. It's like the muggle story Romeo and Juliet, they loved each other even though their families hated each other, but eventually the families hate won and they both killed themselves to be together."

Ron jumps up, "You don't think she's going to kill herself do you?"

"No Ronald, please sit back down. The point I was trying to make is, what if she loves him and you just broke her heart."

"It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Harry, you should know that better than anyone. And we all know about her past, it's in her nature to love someone who everyone else deems unlovable. Just think about it Harry." and with that Hermione gets up and heads out of the Great Hall and up to the tower to finish studying before bed.

**Later that night at detention with Harry…**

Walking into the empty classroom Harry goes to the front desk and sets his bag down as the door opens in again letting someone else in.

"I can't believe that I have to serve detention with you Potter." Draco says with a sneer on his face.

"What? Are you going to be telling your daddy that you have to be held accountable for something for once?"

"Enough." The door opened and Professor Snape walks in, "You will both be writing lines, 'I will not be caught arguing about other people's private lives' 300 times."

"What?!"

"That's a little extreme Professor!"

"500 times and I don't care how extreme it is Draco. You were both the ones having a shouting contest outside my classroom about things that didn't concern either of you."

"Didn't concern either of us! Are you insane?!"

"No Mr. Potter I am not insane however if you keep shouting like that you will drive me there. Now both of you sit down and start your lines, you are not leaving until you have finished. Understood?"

"Yes Professor." they both said as they sat down and started their lines. Working silently for the first hour with only the scratching of the quills echoing throughout the room.

Harry looks up towards Snape at his desk, "May I ask you a question Professor?"

"You already have Mr. Potter, however I don't see how that is going to stop you from asking another."

"When did it start? You seeing Kagome as more than a student I mean."

"That's a very private question Mr. Potter, why don't you just ask Miss Higurashi? It would be easier for you to get an answer from her."

"She's not speaking to me at the moment, if she ever will again."

"I can understand that, however she will start speaking with you soon she's not the kind to stay angry for long." a few minutes tick by quietly as they all continue their papers.

"So why her?" this time it was Draco to ask the question.

Looking up from the paper he was grading he looks them both in the eye before answering, "Because of her heart, her show of emotions."

"The way her face changes to match the expressions she's thinking."

"Yes, exactly so Mr. Potter."

"So when did it start?"

Glancing over to Draco, "I do believe that question was already asked."

"Yes but you didn't answer it before."

"When did you find out Draco?"

"Near the end of last year I started noticing things then my father would try to get ahold of you over break but you were never around, but it was the look you gave her at the first feast that told me for sure."

"And you remained quiet that whole time until now. Why?"

"To be honest I would have remained quiet longer if it wasn't for Potter trying to find her after class today. I didn't really even mean to do it today it was just I was waiting outside you room to speak to you and he just showed up demanding that I had done something to her and to enter your classroom."

"How could you stay quiet for so long?"

"Well unlike you Potter I actually want what's best for the people around me. Especially the ones who help take care of me and don't get a lot of good in their lives." glaring at Harry then turning back to Snape, "No offence, I just wanted you to have some happiness."

Harry just sat there taking in all that he just learned and finishing his lines before handing them in to the Professor, packing his things and leaving for the Gryffindor tower.

Thanks for reading and you know what to do.

Also I got my poll fixed and working so take that when you can.

TTYL :)


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing and never will

The next morning Kagome didn't come down to breakfast and Luna and Hermione both had to get her up and ready for their nine o'clock Herbology class. After twenty minutes of pestering they finally had her properly dressed and leaving the tower. Once down in the class she partners up with Neville and they start working on their projects.

"Are you alright Kagome? You look a little pale and I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

Giving him half a smile, "I'm fine Neville I just wasn't hungry this morning is all, you don't have to worry."

"Okay, but just so you know, we are friends if you need anything you can come to me."

Looking him in the eyes she gives him another half smile, "Thank you that means a lot to me Neville."

The remainder of the class went by silently as the Professor dismissed them for the day. Gathering her things Kagome quickly leaves before Hermione or Luna have the chance to stop her.

Just wanting to be alone for a while she walks to the edge of the lake and sits down on the grass to look out over the water. Hearing someone walking up behind her she glances over her shoulder expecting to see one of her friends, she was surprised to find it wasn't.

"May I sit with you?" she looked at him stunned as he sat down next to her and just looked out at the water in silence, "I wanted to apologize."

Looking even more shocked at the blonde beside her she couldn't help but ask, "Are you ill in some way, coming down with something, or something?"

He just smiles, "No I'm not ill. I'm apologizing about not stopping Harry yesterday, I really didn't mean for him to see anything."

"Wait, you knew? You knew and you didn't say anything."

"Don't go giving me that sentimental look; it will ruin the reputation I have worked so hard to build. Yes I knew, but I also knew that it was good for Snape, that's why I didn't say anything. Trust me if it had been any other Professor the whole school would have known about it in five seconds flat."

"If it had been any other Professor I would probably still be friends with Harry"

"Is it true you slapped Potter across the face?"

"Twice."

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that." both going back to look at the water, he smiles as he gets up, "Hey Kagome, if you ever need to talk just let me know."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." she smiles at him as he starts to walk away, "Oh and Draco, thanks for not being the bad guy towards me, I really appreciate it."

"You joined our house when you joined our Professor, you're one of us now, and we don't mistreat our own kind." with that he walked off back towards the castle as the bell rang for lunch to start.

Kagome went back to looking out at the water, not bothering to go back inside for lunch, she wasn't hungry anyway. She couldn't eat and couldn't sleep; it was like her live held no purpose any more. She felt the same way when she came back from the past, barricading herself in her mind until she got her letter from Hogwarts. Her mother let her come here as a means to escape all of the memories that the shrine held so here she was in her second year at Hogwarts feeling just the same as she felt two years before. Laying back on the grass she figured she would just wait until her transfiguration class before going back inside, she didn't want to deal with the people or the rumors any longer then she had to.

Thanks for reading and you know what to do.

TTYL :)


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing and never will :(

She doesn't know when it started, but she did know that it had to end or he would lose his job and she would be expelled. They both knew the consequences if they were caught. Too bad they were both too far gone to care.

Transfiguration Class was set to start in ten minutes and Hermione was starting to get worried for her friend. She hadn't seen Kagome since the Herbology that morning and she had skipped lunch again, meaning she now missed three meals, which is almost as unheard of as Ron missing meals. Looking around anxiously she gave a visible and audible sigh of relief when the classroom door opened and her friend walked in.

Kagome walked past Ron and Harry without even a glimpse in their direction and sat next to Hermione in the front row. Silently she gets her stuff out of her bag and starts putting it in its place on her desk.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hermione, thank you for caring."

"We're worried about you, you know, all of us are."

"There's no need to worry Hermione. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine, you've missed three meals and it took us twenty minutes to get you up and ready this morning."

Kagome just looks down at her desk and waits for Professor McGonagall to begin the class. She remains quiet for the rest of the class just waiting for it to be over and done with. As the class ended Professor McGonagall dismissed the students but asked Kagome to stay back a moment.

"Yes Professor." Kagome stands in front of the Professor's desk as the last person leaves the room.

"I have noticed you have not been coming to eat these past few meals and you seem as if you are not all here in class."

"Yes, I just haven't been feeling well."

"There have also been rumors going around about you, as I'm sure you know. Would you like to discuss them?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what rumors you speak of Professor." Kagome says while staring blankly at a paper on the desk between them.

"There is a rumor that you have been seeing someone and you just broke up, which would explain your current behavior; there is also a rumor about you hitting Mr. Potter for him interrupting said relationship. Now I know that last one can't be true but I can't understand why you would behave as you are. Where you in a relationship that has just ended?" at the nod of Kagome's head she continues, "And who was this relationship with, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It doesn't matter it's over now and it won't happen again, I would rather not discuss it."

"I understand, however about the rumor where you hit Mr. Potter."

"That wasn't a rumor Professor, he but into and ended my relationship therefore he deserved what happened."

"You understand that violence is against the rules at this school and therefore you will be serving detention with me later this evening and speaking with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"I understand Professor. May I leave now?"

"Yes you may go. I expect to see you at dinner this evening and you can escort me to detention after, is that understood?"

"Yes Professor."

After leaving Professor McGonagall's classroom Kagome decided to go to the library and wait for dinner to begin. Sitting in the library Kagome started the scroll for Professor Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts class; she was almost finished when the bell rang for dinner. Gathering her things she made her way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Luna and some others that she didn't quite know so well. She could feel the stares coming from the direction of Harry and Ron but she just ignored it and played with the food on her plate.

"What's the matter Potter are you upset your little girlfriend won't sit with you? She must really be as mad as the rumors say."

"Shove off and mind your own business Malfoy, it doesn't concern you."

"You know Higurashi if he gets to bad your welcome to join us." he winks at her, "we don't bite much."

Blaze looks Kagome in the eyes, "well some of us bite more than others."

"While I thank you for the offer Malfoy, I'm going to have to say no thank you for right now."

"Maybe some other time than, the offer still stands."

"Yes maybe thank you." with that the conversation between the two was over and the Great Hall was even more a flow with rumors about a certain female. Harry gets up and slides into the seat next to her.

"What was that about Kagome?"

Looking him dead in the eyes with a glare, "I don't believe that it's any of your business Harry."

"Not any of my business…Your my friend therefore you are my business Kagome, I worry about you we all do."

"Well stop. And stop budding into my business because as far as I am concerned you are no friend of mine."

That obviously shocked him as well as the rest of the table as silence settled over them; Kagome had always been one to welcome friends no matter what they did to her, this was a side of her that they hadn't seen before.

Harry looks down at his hands as her words sink in, "I'm sorry." it was said in barely a whisper but he knew that she could hear it.

She gets up and looks down at him with a glare that would have made Sesshomaru proud, "I'm sorry doesn't even begin to change what you did Harry." and with that she turned and left the Great Hall and started towards detention.

I will try to continue updating as soon as I can, until then you know what to do.

TTYL :)


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing and never will. :(

Yay! Another chapter for you all.

And I understand that there is some character OOC, however people don't act the same when love and lust are added to the mix.

Kagome meets Professor McGonagall outside one of the Great Hall's back entrances and they silently walk to the classroom together. Walking in Kagome is told to sit at the front and write a three page essay on the History of the Great Hall. Looking up at the Professor Kagome realized that it wasn't a joke and started her paper. An hour of silence went by before the door to the classroom opens.

Walking in, standing tall and proud, Professor Snape walks directly in front of Professor McGonagall, "The Head Master wishes to see you momentarily."

Looking to Kagome then back to Snape, "I understand." stopping briefly to give Kagome the look that told her she was not to leave; she nodded and walked out the door, pausing only a second to wonder why Severus didn't follow her out.

Back inside the classroom Kagome just sat silently writing her paper as Snape turned his eyes on her. "You can't be acting like this."

"Acting like what Professor?" she asked still not looking up at him.

"Acting like a child."

Looking up she glares at him, "How am I acting like a child? Or better yet how am I supposed to be acting?"

"You're not eating, not sleeping, not paying attention in class. You're making yourself sick."

"I don't care if I get sick."

"Yes well I do care and I won't let it continue."

"I'm afraid that's not your problem anymore, Professor."

"As one of your professors I'm afraid it still is my problem."

"Yes and as my professor I'm afraid there isn't really anything you can do about it."

"Kagome that's enough. Stop this incessant self-battery you and I both knew it wasn't going to last. It shouldn't have even gone this far *Sigh* I shouldn't have gone to see you over break, I should have stopped it then before it got this far. I didn't want for it to end like this."

"And how did you want it to end? During the coming war, when you fought for one side and I fought for the other. Is that how you wanted it to end by us fighting and you using an unforgivable curse on me, with you killing me?" tears started to slowly roll down her face, "If you meant to kill me then 'job well done' I'm now dead inside."

Leaning down to her level he tried to wipe her tears but she just pushed his hand away. "I never meant to hurt you, I would hurt myself before I could bring you any harm." looking into her eyes he continued, "After losing Lily I put a guard around myself, I couldn't ever go through that again, and for a long time it worked but the first day you transferred here I knew that something was going to change. Before you I was the one dead inside, you brought me back to life; but doing that was just as dangerous you know my job, my duty, it's safer for you that it's over. You will be hunted if this ever gets out, I can't go through losing someone I care about again."

The tears had stopped and determination shown in her eyes, "I don't care how hard or dangerous it gets; I just care about being with you. I have fought and won in wars before, I have also lost the people I love. That's why I can't let you go. I don't care what's safer let me fight beside you and all will be fine. Let me be with you, please."

Before he could answer they heard the door opening and jumped apart, pretending that their whole conversation didn't just happen.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore both walk in still engaged in a conversation when Dumbledore looks up. "Aww, Miss Higurashi, just the student I wanted to see." looking towards Snape he smiles, "Thank you Severus for keeping watch over her as she finished her detention."

Professor Snape says nothing as he leaves the room, both the professors and the student watch as he leaves. The professors then both turn back to her.

"I have heard something's have been bothering you Miss Higurashi, would you like to discuss them with me?" seeing the look in her eyes he smiles, "you don't have to tell everything, only the things you are comfortable sharing with us."

Seeing no other way out of this discussion, "What part would you like to discuss first, Professor?"

"Let's discuss you previous relationship first, that seems to be the center of it all. How long had you been in this relationship?"

"It started almost a year ago, but it didn't get serious until about four or five months ago."

"Serious?"

"Serious Professor." she repeats with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Aww. And before Harry found out have you told anyone about this relationship?"

"No Professor."

"Why is that?"

"People wouldn't understand, they wouldn't agree with what I see in him."

"How does everyone else see him?"

"Everyone else sees him as cold and demanding, prideful and difficult, he drives people insane."

"And how do you see him?"

She gets a soft smile and her eyes turn away, as if remembering a good dream, "I see the strong, caring, and dependable man underneath all his walls." this makes the professors smile as well.

"If Harry had not caused you to separate, do you think you still would have?"

"No. Defiantly and positively not."

At the last answer Dumbledore gives a long sideways look to McGonagall before looking back at Kagome, "Do you love each other?"

"Albus! They are too young to know about such things."

"Yes. We haven't told each other yet, but I do love him, and I can tell that he loves me as well"

"It has to be some form of phase the children go through."

"I assure you Professor he was not a phase and I am not a child to be thinking this. You both forget that I am a grown woman, even without the wizarding law, and I have already fought and won my own battles to prove it." Kagome gets up rather angrily, "Now if I may please be excused, I have completed my paper and it is almost curfew."

Seeing the nod of approval from Professor Dumbledore, Kagome packs up her items and quickly walks out the door of the classroom. She doesn't stop until she is all the way up in the tower dressed for bed. Lying down she thinks back to her conversation with Snape and how she told Dumbledore she loved him as she slowly falls asleep.

Thanks for reading and you know what to do ;)

Also message me and check out my poll for requests on other stories.

TTYL :)


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing and never will.

More sweetness from Draco and about Snape here, if you don't like it, that's to bad, this is how I see them.

The sound of a knock down stairs woke her up at two o'clock the next morning, she rolled over and looked around at the other girls but they were all still soundly asleep. Figuring the persistent knocker down stairs wasn't going to go away she got up, up on her robe, and walked quietly down to the portrait door. Opening the door she was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Good I was worried someone else would answer. I need to speak with you privately," reaching out and grabbing Kagome's hand he pulls her out the door and down the stairs, "follow me and stay quiet." He led her down a few more stairways and halls before he finally got to the door he was looking for. Slowly entering and looking around he dropped her hand and sat down in one of the chairs the room offered him, motioning for her to do the same.

Kagome looked around the room quietly for a moment; she hadn't been in here since last year as a member of Dumbledore's Army. Her eyes scanning the area before landing on the person who brought her here, "What was so urgent that you had to beat down my portrait at two in the morning?"

"Snape and Dumbledore came by to speak with me last night." he looks at her as she gives him the 'okay why does that concern me' look, "Dumbledore told me that I shouldn't hide my feelings and that I should have cared more about you then what others thought. Snape nearly growled as Dumbledore said 'not to worry it will help house unison for us to be dating'."

"I'm sorry wait and repeat. Dumbledore thinks we were dating?"

"He said he knew the moment you started talking about how no one would understand, or accept it, or whatever. That's not the point; the point is apparently we are romantically involved and it doesn't matter what anyone should say."

Seeing the look of exasperation across his face Kagome couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Bending over herself and holding her stomach she started to tear up as the boy slowly smiled and joined in the laughing fit. Finally after about ten minutes they both started to calm down and catch their breath.

"I'm sorry Draco, he and Professor McGonagall were asking me questions and I wouldn't give them a name so I guess he tried to put the pieces together with the wrong puzzle picture."

"Yea that's what Snape and I already came up with. But we also came up with an idea of how you two could be back together." seeing her perk up he smiled and continued, "You and I start dating."

"Wait what?"

"If we start dating in public, then you can continue seeing him in private. We already discussed it and everything that goes into us having a relationship."

"You would be willing to do that for us? What about your friends, your house?"

"I'll explain everything to them in the morning. Slytherins fight and protect ours, we won't back down, and you being with Snape makes you one of us. We will protect and accept you, no questions asked. I just had to make sure you were okay with this first, with the you know, being my girlfriend part."

"What exactly is expected of me as your girlfriend?"

Draco smirks, "Me and Snape discussed that already as well. Apparently you told Dumbledore we were… serious, so our relationship will have to seem serious. Snape has declared that I can hold you and kiss you," stopping to get his evil smirk, "however I am not to know what color your undergarments are and I am to keep my hands on the outside of your uniform."

They both smile at that, "So he actually agreed to let you kiss me?"

"It was a long discussion. And I now you have always wondered what it would be like to kiss me, every girl has."

"Your right you caught me. Whatever shall I do now?" she puts the back of her hand on her forehead and sighs, then looks at him and giggles, "So when are we planning on getting back together?"

"That was something else I wanted to discuss with you. It has to be something public especially with all the rumors you have going on about you. I think you should get mad and storm out during breakfast then I can glare and follow you, the rumors will start there, then we can be caught kissing or something. After that, BAM, we're dating." he smiles a goofy smile at her.

And just like that she's sad that she didn't give him more of a chance when she first arrived at the school. It was obvious that they were now going to be great friends and she was glad that she had this chance to see this side of him. Getting up she moved over to sit in his chair with him and let her arms slide around his shoulders. It was obvious by the way he tensed up that he wasn't used to touching and comfort, she made it a plan to find a way to get him to open up and find happiness. After a few moments his arms circled around her waist and he began hugging her back.

"Thank you."

He moved to look at her face, "For what?"

"For proving to me that you are the good man I thought you were inside." he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for having faith in me."

She looks up at him, "You know even if we weren't dating you could still come talk to me about anything you need."

Separating he looks at her seriously, "Is it true that Snape told you?"

"About him being a Death Eater? Yes, he has, he also told me about is promise to protect you."

"And you still stayed with him even after all that?"

"Yes, I would stay with him no matter what, I love him Draco. But he did take the time to explain everything to me, so I understand everything that he has done. I fully accept Severus for the man that he is and everything that made him that way. That's all part of loving someone, you can't just love one part of someone, you have to love them all; the good, the bad, and the indifferent."

"Can I confess something to you?"

"Anything Draco, I hold no judgment over you, it's not in me to."

He slowly starts rolling up his left sleeve, not taking his eyes off Kagome to judge her reaction, as his mark starts to show. Waiting until he had the full mark exposed she trails her fingers softly over the design, as the tips of her fingers start to glow a soft pink. He gasps as he feels the pain start to become less and less until he can't even tell there the mark was applied. Looking down to see the mark still there he looks up at her with shocked eyes.

"Severus told me it hurt for a year after he first got his and the pain still flares occasionally, my priestess abilities block the evil under the surface, you will still be able to feel when he calls you but you won't any other time. It's the least I can do to thank you."

He stares at her for a minute then at his mark; finally he leans down and hugs her again. She knew he didn't want the mark, he didn't want to serve the Dark Lord, but the choice was taken from him by his blood. Ending the hug he got up and started to lead her back to the tower; all the while holding her hand and thinking the Gods for bringing her into his and Snape's lives.

Thank you and you know what to do, review and take my poll!

TTYL :)


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing and never will.

Warning there is a lemon in this chapter.

Enjoy, review, and take my poll ;)

Kagome woke up with as all the other girls started moving around and getting ready. Smiling she started to walking to the showers and getting dressed. Hermione and Luna stop and watch their friend as she starts humming while tying her tie. She looks up as she feels their stares and smiles their way.

"Kagome are you okay?" Hermione looks her over quickly.

"This is the happiest you've been in days."

Smiling, "I feel like something good is going to happen today."

Hermione and Luna both smile too, "We both hope something good happens for you today. Let's go get some food before Ron starts throwing a tantrum." giggling they all walk down the stairs where the boys were waiting.

"Finally, I don't understand what takes you all so long to get dressed in the morning." Ron looks at Kagome and does a double take for her smile, "It's good to see you like this again mate."

She leans up and kisses his cheek, not missing his blush, "Thank you Ron."

Harry just watches silently trying to figure out what was up as they start going to the Great Hall. They all sit down as more people file in for food. The doors open and all the Slytherins start walking to their table. Draco pauses and makes eye contact with Kagome from across the crowd as he started to sit. Harry glared at the boy as soon as he figured out who he was looking at.

Harry turns to Kagome ignoring Ron and Hermione between them, "What is going on between you and Malfoy, Kagome?" That causes the table to go quiet as they wait for her response.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about Harry."

"Don't give me that again Kagome, I know you know."

"You know I'm sick of you trying to control me Harry. I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

Not expecting her outburst Harry looks down, "I'm just trying to protect you and I don't want to see you hurt again."

Standing up Kagome looks at him, "Are you forgetting who the one to hurt me was last time Harry? Cause I can assure you it wasn't a snake." with that she walked out of the room and down the deserted hallway.

Whispering started as soon as Kagome left the hall but the room went silent as Draco gets up and walks over to the Gryffindor table and leans down in front of Harry.

"Listen here and listen well Potter stop sticking your nose in other people's business when it has nothing to do with you. Got it?" without waiting for a reply Draco turned and walked out the door to follow Kagome.

"Bloody hell mate what was that all about?"

"Yea Harry and Kagome does have a point about being able to take care of herself."

Harry gets up, "That may be true but something is up and I'm going to find out." he starts walking out.

"Wait for us." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all follow after Harry to find their friend.

**_With Kagome and Draco, four hallways over_**

"Are you sure you're willing to do this, Draco?" this was the third time she asked that question and his patience was wearing thin.

Without thinking he pushes her against the wall and kisses her. They part and look at each other as Kagome reaches up to kiss him again, letting her arms come around his neck as he tightens his grip around her waist.

It was different than kissing Severus, not bad but different. Where Severus knew exactly what to do and how to do it, Draco was trying to find the best way to get more access. While Severus could be both fast and hot or slow and steady; Draco was in the middle his slow speed made her hot all over.

No longer caring about if anyone was coming Draco pushes her further into the wall and brings himself as close as he could get to her. Their movement was slow and sure as they mapped out each other's mouths and Kagome ran her fingers into his hair. It was then that they heard the gasp down the hall.

The group of Gryffindor's have been looking everywhere for their friend as they started for another hallway. Hermione turned the corner first and stopped dead in her tracks as a gasp left her mouth. The others rushed up to see what got her attention, and what they saw no one could look away.

Without thinking Harry rushed up to them and pulled Draco off his friend. Both looked stunned as they looked at the others. Turning on Draco, Harry cocked back his fist and punched him in the face. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

Kagome pushed Harry out of the way and kneels down to look at Draco's face. "Are you okay?" she whispers to him and he nods; standing back up she comes face to face with Harry, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"With me?! I'm not the one snogging with a git against a wall now am I? What the hell do you think you're doing? Getting all up close to a snake will only get you bit."

"Oh grow up Harry! I don't give a damn about what house he's in, and you don't even know him."

"Oh I don't know him. He's on Voldemort's side what more is there to know Kagome?"

Hermione finally regains composure and steps forward, "Harry, calm down there has to be a way to think about this." seeing Harry not backing down she walks up and pulls his shoulder back, "Harry James Potter, stop this now!"

Harry glares at Draco one last time before jerking his shoulder out of Hermione's hand, "You want me to stop? Fine I'll stop just don't come crying to me when your snakes get bored and bite back. I'm done here." with that said he walked away taking his friends with him.

Hermione stops and goes back to Kagome as tears fill both their eyes, "I will always be your friend Kagome, no matter who you date or what anyone else says." they hug then Hermione turns and leaves.

The hall is quiet as Kagome just stands there and cries, Severus walks out of the shadows on the other end of the hall and sweeps her up in his arms. He takes them down to the dungeon as Kagome continues to cry on his chest for her lost friends. Kagome finally calms down as they enter Severus's private chambers; he sits her in an oversize chair and brings her a glass of water.

"We did it Severus," she reaches out and hugs him as he kisses the top of her head.

"I know Kagome, I saw."

Draco looks up at them from his chair raising an eyebrow, "What all did you see?"

"Everything."

Kagome Smacks his chest, "You saw Harry hit Draco and you did nothing to stop it."

"It was something that needed to happen uninterrupted. Draco go get the potion off my desk it will reverse your swelling, I need to speak to Kagome a moment."

"Yes Severus."

Looking down at the girl in his arms Severus just smiles for a minute as he sits down and pulls Kagome in the chair with him. "Kagome, I still think this will be very dangerous for you but I realized after you left me, that I can't let you go. I gave up once I'm not doing that again. I love you and nothing is going to make you leave me without a fight."

Kagome starts tearing up again as she looks into his eyes, "I love you too Severus, I'm never leaving you again." She leans in and kisses him for the first time in days and felt whole again.

**Lemon Starting**

She slowly maneuvers herself in his arms to face him and straddle his waist. Their kisses go from soft and slow to quick and heated as his hands come tight around her waist. She grinds against him slowly as her hands start undoing the top of his robes. His hands move to start unbuttoning her shirt as they get more feverish in their movement. He beaks the kiss to train kisses and bites down to her now exposed chest, all the while she undoes his pants and moans at finding him so hot and ready for her.

Severus makes quick work of her panties as he slides his already hard member against her teasingly. Hearing Kagome moan he takes one of her nipples in his mouth sucking hard as he thrust himself into her. Kagome becomes putty in his hands as he puts more force into his hips and pulls her down to meet him. Her hands go into his hair as she pulls his face up to hers. She starts kissing him as one of his hands goes down between them to play with her jewel.

Moaning into each other's mouths Kagome starts to feel the familiar sensation in her stomach telling her she is close. She runs one hand around his shoulders and scrapes her nails across, thin red lines forming a trail. His movement starts to become more frantic as they are both so close to release. Pushing harder and faster they both cry out in ecstasy as they fall over the edge together, neither moves from the spot on the chair as they catch their breath.

**Lemon End**

"Thank you Severus, for not leaving me."

"I love you more than life itself Kagome, I couldn't ever leave you."

She leans down and kisses him softly, "I love you too Severus, nothing can stop that."

Thank you and you know what to do

TTYL:)


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing and never will

She doesn't know when it started, but she did know that it had to end or he would lose his job and she would be expelled. They both knew the consequences if they were caught. Too bad they were both too far gone to care.

"Thank you Severus, for not leaving me."

"I love you more than life itself Kagome, I couldn't ever leave you."

She leans down and kisses him softly, "I love you too Severus, nothing can stop that."

They sit curled up in the chair for a few more minutes, both knowing they had to be up but neither one wanting to leave the peace the moment offered. Finally Kagome slides off his lap and starts righting her uniform. When she finishes she gazes down at Severus and gives him an expecting look.

"Are you planning on getting up or just sitting there watching me?"

"I was simply enjoying the view from where I was sitting." a lazy smile pulling at his lips as he slowly stands and fixes his clothing.

With both of them dressed they share a look and Kagome sighs. Neither wanted to leave but they both knew they had no other choice. Taking her hand Severus leads her to the door and checks for anyone in the hall before letting Kagome walk past him. He gave her one last loving look and kissed the back of her hand before turning and walking towards his classroom.

Turning Kagome starts walking down the hallway to where her charms class was located. Two halls over she sees a group of Slytherin students and slows down her walk before they notice her, hoping to not be seen she silently curses when one of them turn to her.

"I hope you're not meaning to run away little lion, we are silent predators after all."

"Blaise. I said behave." Draco stands from the middle of the crowd smiling at his friend. Coming to stand beside Kagome he kisses her cheek, "I was just filling the others in about us. I hope you don't mind that I started without you."

Looking at him Kagome decides to follow his lead and takes his arm, "Of course I don't mind, it's only fair that yours know since mine do."

"We're not the first to know? That's not right I thought you liked us more than that Draco, I'm hurt." Blaise puts a hand to his heart.

"Oh sod off it wasn't our choice for them to find out first."

"Well then that explains their none to quite reentry to the Great Hall this morning."

Wincing Kagome looks at him, "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad love, like a quite storm before the Earth gets ripped apart."

"Thank you Blaise, always one for descriptions. I'm sure it will be fine in a few days; no one can stay mad at you for long Kagome. Now shall we head to class or do you feel like completely crossing to the dark side and skipping?"

Kagome smiles and smacks his shoulder, "No skipping I'm afraid even with a Slytherin I'm to Gryffindor for that."

"Give us time; we can work you up to it." Draco sends her a wink as he starts leading the way with her hand on his arm. "What do you think will happen when you show up with us?"

Blaise chuckles from Draco's right side, "I think heads are bound to explode."

"Oh nothing that serious I hope." they all smile as they get closer to the doors.

The charms classroom goes silent as the doors open and in walk the Slytherins, the students gasp as they see Kagome walking in her hand on Draco Malfoy's arm. Professor Flitwick just stands there as the students walk past him to their seats. Draco leads Kagome to her seat next to Luna and kisses her hand before going to his own seat. No sound is made for the next few minutes as everyone tries to mentally comprehend what just happened.

Finally after a few minutes Professor Flitwick shakes his head and goes about teaching the day's lesson.

Luna leans over to Kagome, "You know, it's good to see you happy again."

Kagome faces her with a smile on her face, "You really mean that?"

"You're one of my best friends why would I not mean that?"

"Because it's Draco Malfoy, at least that's why Harry hates me now."

"I wouldn't care if he was the Bloody Barron as long as he treats you right and makes you happy."

Jumping on her friend with a hug, "Luna I love you. You don't know how much you mean to me."

"Miss Higurashi, as glad as I am that your friend means something to you, maybe your charms lessons could mean a little something to you as well."

Looking down with a blush, "Yes Professor."

The class continues its lesson until Professor Flitwick dismisses them. Kagome packs up her things and walks over to Draco.

"Walk me to Herbology?"

Extending his arm to her, "It would be my honor, Kagome."

Ignoring the looks of all of the other students, she takes his arm and lets him lead her to the Herbology classroom.

"Well so far so good, no exploding heads yet and Luna says she approves as long as you treat me right."

"Really? Wow I'm going to have to start being nicer to her."

"You already were nicer to her then most are. You may not go out of your way to be nice but you didn't go out of your way to be mean either. Thank you for that though."

"No problem, she just never really made herself a problem, at least not like others. But your welcome though, none the less."

"What do you think lunch is going to be like?"

"Quite I hope if not I may have to hurt some people."

"Draco. You be nice okay."

"Hey we may be dating but I still have a reputation to uphold. I can't let people start thinking I'm whipped or anything."

Kagome just starts laughing, "Okay you're right, but you could be a little nicer to my friends."

"I'll think about it." He says with a wink.

With that he leads her to her class and everything continues much as the last class did.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing and never will.

I'm sorry this took so long to update I've just been really busy lately.

She doesn't know when it started, but she did know that it had to end or he would lose his job and she would be expelled. They both knew the consequences if they were caught. Too bad they were both too far gone to care.

With the morning classes over Kagome walks out of the Herbology greenhouse smiling to herself as she puts some parchments in her bag to study later, not paying attention she walks right into someone and falls flat on her bum.

"Oh Merlin's beard! I'm sorry Kagome I… I wasn't watching where I was going."

Looking up Kagome smiles and takes the hand being offered to help her up, "It's quite alright Neville I wasn't watching either."

"So," his hand comes up to nervously rub the back of his head, "I'm sorry Kagome… I… I have to go."

"It's okay Neville, I understand. I'll talk to you later okay." she just watches him go with a sad smile on her face.

Draco comes up behind her, "It's nice to see Longbottom growing a backbone for himself or not."

"Oh hush you've been nothing but mean to him, he probably still doesn't know what to think is all."

"Yeah or he probably is still letting Potter think for him."

"You promised to be nicer Draco, remember?"

"Yes I remember and I will, but they should want your happiness more than the unhappiness of someone who they think deserves it. Anyway, what are you doing after lunch?"

"Studying for potions, the same thing you should be doing."

"Good we can study in the dungeons together."

Kagome just smiles at him, "I'm going to be spending a lot of time down there aren't I."

"Why of course, you've been bitten by snakes after all."

After studying in the library with Draco and Blaise for the rest of the morning it's finally time for lunch.

"So Kagome, will you be sitting with us or are you planning on staying in the lion's den?" Blaise asks as they make their way to the Great Hall.

"Well to be honest I've been wondering which to do all morning, surely the rumors have spread to the whole school already but they're my house and I can't just turn my back on them and leave."

"But what if they do that to you? Even in the wild lions have been known to exile members of their packs that don't see things as the rest of the pack does." Draco looks at her seriously, not wanting his new friend to go through the pain of being kicked out.

Blaise's look turns serious as well, "He does have a point Kagome."

Kagome lifts her chin and pulls her shoulders back, "If they truly can't understand how I can be happy with someone they hate then its them I feel sorry for, not me; because they will come to realize just what they lost and what you gained. But we will never know until we at least try to make them see." She opens the door and starts to walk to her table.

"I hope you're right, because they will be surely upset when your specialness leaves them." muttering Draco follows her lead walking to his own table and taking a seat.

WITH KAGOME

"Hello Luna." She smiles as she sits down next to her best friend.

"Hello Kagome, have you seen my socks? I think something may have taken off with them again, I can't find any of them anywhere."

"Well if something did take them I'm sure it had a good reason to, you can use some of mine until we can get you some new ones."

"Thank you Kagome, you're always so giving to help someone out."

"It's no big deal Luna; it's just what you do. When someone needs help you help them out as best as you can, it's one of the lessons that the past taught me."

"Did the past also teach you to betray your friends and sleep with the enemy?"

Hermione, who had just sat down shots him a death glare, "Ronald!"

"What, it's true. If she wants to lay with the snakes so badly then she should stay with them."

"Its fine Hermione, everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"No Kagome, it's not fine. You can't help who you love."

This time Harry speaks up, "And what do you do when its forbidden?"

Kagome looks straight at him with sadness in her eyes, "There's no such thing as forbidden love Harry, there is only love and hope to be loved in return. And although I'm sorry you can't understand that, it doesn't matter, for love only matters to the people who can feel it." With that Kagome gets up and leaves the room holding back the tears in her eyes until she was a safely holed up in Snape's private chambers. Then falling onto the bed she lets them fall.

BACK IN THE GREAT HALL

Draco goes to get up and follow after Kagome only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Snape looks down at Draco in a silent command as Draco nods and Severus leaves the hall.

Slowly opening the door to his room Severus watches the young woman curled in on herself crying in the middle of his bed. Walking over to the edge he takes off his robe and shoes and slides into the bed and pulls Kagome to him.

Looking up into his sad eyes Kagome wraps her arms around him and pushes as much of her love into the older male. They lay that way, with each other's arms wrapped around the other until Kagome falls asleep on his chest. Looking down at the girl who melted his frozen heart, Severus can't help the feeling of sadness for the loss of both of their first loves and the single question that always follows.

How did I ever do enough right in the world to deserve this angel to love me?

Okay so there it is.

Tell me what you think or if you have any other story request and I will do my best to get to them.

I look forward to hearing from you.

TTYL :)


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing and never will

She doesn't know when it started, but she did know that it had to end or he would lose his job and she would be expelled. They both knew the consequences if they were caught. Too bad they were both too far gone to care.

**Last Time**

How did I ever do enough right in the world to deserve this angel to love me?

**This Time**

A half hour and quick doze later Severus slowly moves the young woman off of him and retucks her under the warmth of the covers letting her sleep. He silently gets redressed and places a note on his pillow for her when she wakes up.

"I love you Kagome." Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead he heads out the door to his classroom before he becomes late.

Two hours flew by before Kagome awoke and took in her surroundings, finding the note on the pillow she sits up and reads it over.

_ My Dearest Kagome,_

_ I could not bring myself to awaken you before leaving for class, please stay as long as you like, everything of mine is yours. I hid some of your chocolate cookies in my desk for you to help yourself to. If you need anything you know where I am._

_ -Love HBP_

Smiling Kagome gets up and makes the bed back how it was and walks over to the desk in hunt of a cookie. Looking around she pulls out an old leather bound book with a picture of a snake on the cover. While taking out the box of cookies and going to put it back a picture falls out and floats down to the floor, reaching to pick it up she glances at the front. There smiling in all their wizard picture magic is a sixth year Severus Snape with his arm around a beautiful young Gryffindor.

"That's Lilly."

Jumping Kagome turns around and faces him. "You both look so happy I understand why she would have been your best friend."

"Yes. She like you would always try to get to know people before judging them; it got her in trouble as well." Snape stands next to her and looks down at the picture.

"He really does look a lot like her. It must have been hard having him come here as a reminder."

"It was, at first, I saw him as a reminder that I couldn't save her even with everything I did she was gone."

"He thinks that's the reason why you hate him."

"I know."

"But you don't."

Snape smiles and sits down at the desk pulling Kagome down with him, "It's not that I hate him, it's that as her son I expect more of him."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"Because he thinks like his father so he's going to believe what he wants over me. That's why he's so upset with you now, he wants to believe so ill of me that it doesn't matter who or what says any different."

"I understand it's like the villagers in the feudal era thinking all demons are bad instead of trying to get to know them."

He just smiles, "Exactly."

"That's just sad." Curling into his side Kagome hugs him and kisses his cheek. "I love you Severus."

"I love you as well my dearest Kagome." He warps his arms around her middle and holds her tight.

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door, both people in the room get up Kagome going into the private bathroom as Severus goes to the door. Opening the door Severus is surprised to see Dumbledore and McGonagall on the other side.

"Severus we are not intruding I hope?" Dumbledore asks peeking into the room.

"No of course not."

"Good, may we come in please, we have something to discuss?" McGonagall looks around the hall clearly not feeling as at home in the dungeons.

"Yes of course." He moves out of the way and the two walk in, McGonagall sits in one of the chairs by the empty fireplace while Dumbledore walks over to the desk, "What is it we have to discuss?"

"The students… well namely two in particular, Kagome and Draco."

"What about them?"

Dumbledore smiles, "Were you aware of their relations?"

"I was."

McGonagall huffed, "How long did you know?"

"A few months, although I don't understand where this is going."

"How did you know about it when they just told everyone?"

"Malfoy told me in the beginning, as a member of my house he trusts me enough to confide in me."

"Interesting," Dumbledore eyes the cookies again, "May I?"

"Yes by all means." Turning to McGonagall, "Why are you so curious?"

"Why would they hide it, or at least hide it for so long?"

"That was stupendous, where did you come across such a treat?

"They wanted to make sure they would last without any judgment or interference." Turning back to Dumbledore, "I found them over the holiday in Japan, they're a muggle treat."

McGonagall continues, "But why?"

"It's hard enough at that age to date within your own house let alone in a house opposite yours with someone who your friends don't understand."

"If that's the case then how would the relationship even get started?"

"Miss Higurashi came to me asking for potions help at the end of last year I had assigned her to Mr. Malfoy thinking that they could help each other, it was after that that Malfoy told me of his intentions."

"And what exactly are his intentions?"

"He likes her; he intends to continue the relationship until she will no longer have him."

"And when she wants to end it?"

"**If.** If she would like to end it then that will be the end of it."

"You don't seem surprised or worried about any of this."

"I stopped being surprised by the students when I was a student and as for worried, I don't feel that I have the right to be worried about them. They are young adults they know that their actions have consequences and they have to deal with them."

"But what if they don't understand the consequences?"

"Do you really believe that after her past Kagome would not understand consequences?"

This gets both of the other professor's undivided attention. McGonagall speaks first, "I was unaware that you knew about her past, I was only told because I'm her head of house; even so I don't know everything I was just told enough to know what not to bring up."

"How exactly do you know about Miss Higurashi's past?"

Crossing his arms Severus mentally chided himself. "Miss Higurashi has spoken to me about her past; she says I remind her of someone from there."

"And how much has she told you?"

"Everything. It was good for her to open up about it and she is aware that I am also accustom to being an outcast."

"Interesting."

"And how would she know that about you?"

Severus smirks at her like she asked a trick question, "She is friends with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger they have both done enough homework to know."

"Very well then. I believe we may have to keep an eye on the young couple just in case."

"And why is that?"

Dumbledore smiles at Severus, "I have a feeling that they are hiding something." Turning to McGonagall and heading to the door, "I don't think we should be to worried though they are both strong students and no problems have started as of yet."

With that they walk out and Severus closes the door behind them, waiting few seconds to make sure they were gone he then turns to the bathroom and knocks quietly on the door.

"You may come out now."

Opening the door Kagome looks up at him before hiding herself in his arms, "What are we going to do if they keep asking questions?"

Wrapping his arms around her he rubs circles on her back, "Everything will be fine, they will stop before they dig to deep but we have to speak with Draco first." Nodding her head they both try to think of what was going to happen.

Goodness that took me awhile.

If you have any requests please let me know.

TTYL :)


End file.
